Best Of Enemies
by Alpha-to-Omega
Summary: Harry and Draco seem to end up as friends in a lot of fics I have read, here is my version.


The anger and hate was like a poison burning in his veins and if he didn't find someone to really destroy, to bring down to where he lived, he thought he might snap. The nightmares were bad enough without the incessant sniping of Ron and Hermione or the overprotective mothering of Mrs. Weasley. One of the worst parts though was Professor Lupin. He kept trying to tell Harry how he understood and that Harry could talk to him. I don't want to talk he thought angrily. I want to destroy something, something beautiful. I want to shatter something, I want someone to know how it feels. His eyes fell on Hedwig's cage and he smiled. I want to destroy something. He picked up his quill and a piece of parchment. _"Malfoy. How has your father liked Azkaban? I hear that without the dementors it's become quite the party up there, think he'll come home with another bastard like you? I hope not, the world has too many Malfoys as is. Potter." _  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Draco was in his room trying to avoid the confrontation with his father for as long as possible. He knew it was coming, and he knew that putting it off just made things worse, but he was in no hurry for another lesson in loyalty. But as usual Draco thought, Father is right. I was wrong for not trying to rescue him from Azkaban, I do know enough Dark Magic after all. Draco adjusted his cloak and looked at himself in the mirror. Black handmade exclusive Dorani robes, matching cape, hair in place, immaculately groomed. At least Father won't fault my appearance he thought wryly.   
  
Just as Draco was turning to leave to see his father, an owl flew into Draco's room. Draco took the letter from the owl with some confusion as he never receives mail on the holidays. Skimming the letter quickly, his lips curled up into a familiar smirk and he swiftly grabbed a piece of paper to form a reply. _"Potter, My Father actually returned from Azkaban in high spirits, claiming it the next vacation spot of choice. I choose not to answer your second question on the basis your interest in my Father's sex life disturbs me. I realize Malfoy's are hard to resist, but do try to control yourself. Now do run along and play with your little friends before it is too late. Draconis Malfoy"_ With a hint of a real smile on his lips at the thought of Potter's reaction, Draco set the owl on its way and headed down to meet his father.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry was downstairs for once, and he hadn't snapped at anyone so far. Everyone around him seemed relieved, if a little edgy. When Hedwig came flying in with a letter for Harry, Harry took it with a grin and disappeared upstairs. He heard Mrs. Weasley say as he left "He must have a secret love going on, no wonder he is in better spirits!" Chuckling, Harry thought to himself he actually had a secret hate going on, and that it was wonderful for his spirits.   
  
Harry read the missive quickly, although he couldn't stop a slight snort at Malfoy's comments about his father's sex life. Grabbing a clean piece of paper, Harry sat at his desk to think up the most cutting letter he could. Pleased with the beginning, he rapidly wrote _"Malfoy, I was touched by your concern for Ron and Hermione, but don't worry. After all, they have both dealt with you quite easily in the past. I do wonder what brought the concern on though. Perhaps I should warn Ron to wear looser robes while around you? As for the Malfoy charm, I assure you I am immune to eau de evil. I am pleased by your father's swift return and high spirits, I was concerned I would never get the chance to curse him myself. Harry Potter"_ Harry grinned to himself over the idea of the look of outrage on Malfoy's face after reading this letter. He could hardly wait for the response.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Draco was recovering in his room from the latest lesson of his father's when the owl flew back in. Getting up with a slight stiffness he tried to hide, Draco took the letter from the snowy owl with a pleased smirk. Quickly scanning the letter, he found himself chuckling over Potters eau de evil comment. Wondering if perhaps he had hit his head harder than he thought, Draco drafted a scathing missive to deliver, writing carefully in his elegant script.   
  
_"Potter, I wouldn't advise Weasley to buy anything, new or used, might be more than they can afford. My concern is strictly faked, but I should have known that sarcasm wasn't within your comprehension. Then again, so little is. You are more than welcome to try to curse my Father, I only hope I am there to watch. Perhaps you can come over for dinner? The show after words might be gory, but I promise to enjoy it. Sincerely, Draconis Malfoy"_  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What? Harry couldn't believe his eyes. That little arrogant, self centered, prejudiced son of a death eater! First he insults Ron, again, and then he turns around and insinuated that Harry couldn't handle himself against Lucius Malfoy. That's it. This is war! Harry wondered what could possibly be bad enough to get back at Malfoy after that little letter of his. "Mrs Weasley?" called Harry in his calmest voice. "Yes dear?" replied Mrs. Weasley, looking busy. "We are supposed to go to Diagon Alley today aren't we?" inquired Harry in an innocent tone that should have warned Mrs. Weasley. "Why yes dear, hurry up and get ready!" Harry snickered as he shut the door to his and Ron's room. This was going to be excellent! He just needed some extra money from his vault.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat in his room wondering what the hell was taking Potter so long to respond. Draco was bored, and at least Potter's little snarky letters amused him for a few moments. Just then, a huge box carried by six post owls arrived in his room. Wondering if Potter had either lost his mind or sent him a bomb, Draco approached the box carefully. Upon opening it, Draco was torn between amusement and horror.  
  
Potter had sent him a life sized wizarding statue. A life sized wizarding statue of Potter himself. And what was worse, Potter's voice emerged from the statue to deliver his message. "Malfoy, I know how terribly you must miss me, so I thought you might enjoy having this. I would love to come to dinner with you, but everyone seems to be worried that I might accidentally hurt one of you leaving. My deepest regrets for declining." Potter's voice had sounded both amused and annoyed. Annoyance Draco was used to, but amusement? Either Potter thought himself very clever or he was enjoying baiting Draco. Surely he isn't enjoying baiting me thought Draco, he is the bloody perfect golden boy. Then again, he did send the first letter.   
  
No matter, Draco was going to have to come up with something spectacular, and before tomorrow, seeing as they all left tomorrow for Hogwarts. Wait, the train, tomorrow, ten hours to work with. Draco smiled. He didn't smirk, he didn't raise an eyebrow in amusement, no, he had a full smile. Potter was going to go through hell. Draco glanced at the statue walking around his bedroom. Even he had to admit, that was rather clever. All it meant though was that this was war!   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry had been very secretive yesterday when he went to send the package, and now everyone thought he had a secret girlfriend. It didn't help any that he would grin at odd moments when they could see no reason, and check often for owls. He knew he had gotten Malfoy good, and didn't think Malfoy could top that one. Harry grinned again with no good reason, thinking of the look on Malfoy's face when the statue began walking around the room.   
  
After he, Ron and Hermione had settled into the last compartment, Ron and Hermione hurried off to take care of their prefect duties. Left alone to his thoughts, Harry began thinking of the coming year and wondering what Voldemort was doing, thoughts which only lead back down into the black hole he had put to the side in the brief letter war he had had. His thoughts were disturbed by the compartment door opening, and thinking Ron and Hermione were back, he said "That was quick."   
  
He nearly gave himself whiplash when he heard an icily amused voice drawl "Rather pleased to see me aren't you Potter? I thought you were immune to my charm." With that, the pale haired Slytherin sauntered into the compartment and sat opposite of Harry with a insolent grace. Harry had recovered enough at this point to ask "What are you doing here Malfoy?" in a tone somewhere between bewildered and cold.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Draco smirked at the lost and confused tone in Potter's voice. Phase one accomplished. "I know you were brought up in the Muggle world Potter, but even you must have heard of sitting. Actually I wanted to compliment you on the statue, it had an uncanny resemblance to you." With that, Draco opened his hand and let two bright green glass pieces roll to the floor.   
  
Of course, Draco knew Potter would know they had come from the statue, but he didn't expect Potter's reaction. He had expected Potter to get upset, or act hurt. Instead, Potter looked at him and said "I rather thought that was what you would do Malfoy. That's why I sent it to you, so you could feel proud you at least beat a piece of stone that looked like me. Closest you'll ever get to the real thing after all."   
  
For just a second, Draco was speechless. Recovering himself before Potter could notice, he snarked back "From what I've heard the real thing isn't worth the effort, or the price you have to pay to be near you." Draco expected Potter to make a snide remark this time, and when all Potter did was go white he felt like he had been dropped into a new world he knew nothing about.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Harry wondered just how much Malfoy knew after making his comments about the price that you had to pay to be near Harry. He couldn't know about Sirus, could he? But Sirus had paid, and Cedric had paid, both because of Harry. Harry lashed out at Malfoy, knowing he was being cruel, not really wanting to stop. "Yes Malfoy, some things are a price you can't pay aren't they? Things like loyalty and friendship and love is a cost you could never pay, because you are as evil and twisted as your father. You know nothing about what is worth the effort and what isn't because you are just a small petty little child. Get out of here."   
  
Harry was shocked and left feeling somewhat lost as Malfoy stood up, looking colder and more aloof that Harry had ever seen and replied "You are right Potter, there are some things that have a price I can't pay. I can't pay the price to have the prefect badge I worked for back, because you sent my Father to Azkaban and a death eaters son can never be any good. There are a lot of things I can't pay the price for, but they aren't things you would understand. After all, I am evil and twisted, right?" With those parting words Malfoy turned and walked out of the compartment.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draco was sitting at the breakfast table ignoring everyone as he thought over the confrontation with Potter. How could he be so moronic? He had never meant to let Potter know all of that, he had just lost his temper. Why was it only Potter could make him lose his cool like that? Either way, it was over now. Whatever had been going on was over, and no doubt Potter was going to go back to pretending he didn't exist. Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts the snowy white owl had to poke him to get his attention.   
  
Draco grabbed the letter off of the owls leg and read _Malfoy, Some things don't cost as much as you'd think. You go on and on about how poor Ron is, but even he can afford hope. _With that, a single knut rolled out onto the table in front of Draco. Draco picked it up and looked at it for a moment in disbelief and thought to himself damn Gryffindors. The thought didn't have as much venom and anger as he thought it would.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry saw Malfoy read the letter and look at the coin in disgust, and Harry just shook his head. Oh well. Not like Harry would have believed himself either at that letter. Harry knew Ron could afford hope, but he knew he couldn't anymore. Not after everything that had happened last year. He was going to miss sniping at Malfoy though. It had released tension to act like that. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked with Ron and Hermione to head to potions.   
  
"Weasley" came Malfoy's drawl, that seemed to cut through the noise like a knife through butter. Ron turned, already turning red. "What do you want Malfoy?" ground out Ron. "Here." Malfoy said in calm even tones, and dropped a galleon and a knut into Ron's hand before looking at Harry and smirking. "I think Potter here deserves a real date, take him somewhere Gryffindor style." Harry felt himself trying not to smile at both the look on Ron's face and the knowledge that the war was back on.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry drawled in a creditable imitation of Draco "I never knew my love life fascinated you so much." Harry watched Malfoy's cheeks turn pink and thought to himself that he had finally found a chink in Malfoy's armor. Malfoy shocked Harry however when he replied "Of course it does, I wouldn't want our boy hero dying because you were too busy thinking about all the things your little boyfriend never did for you." Harry tried to keep himself under control, he really did, but the look on Ron's face was priceless. Harry burst out laughing, followed shortly by Malfoy's soft chuckle as he exclaimed "I think you finally got me back for the statue." Ron and Hermione just look lost as the two boys continued to laugh at themselves and each other.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
As soon as Ron and Hermione got Harry alone in the common room, the inquisition began. Harry had known it was coming, so he managed to cut them off rather quickly by explaining as clearly as possible exactly what had happened over the summer. He was interrupted a few times by lectures from Hermione and laughter from Ron, but still managed to satisfy them and keep his own skin. They didn't seem to understand his reasoning for it all, but Harry wasn't sure he understood his own reasoning. All he knew is this was something familiar almost, something he wasn't afraid would get the other person killed.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat in his dorms finishing his potions essay for Professor Snape when Crabbe and Goyle came in and asked him about the rumor he had been laughing with Potter in the Great Hall. Draco didn't glance up, just said in a lethally soft drawl "I did, what's your point?" Crabbe and Goyle left the room shortly after, knowing better than to push their luck. Draco finished his essay in peace, and then wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the evening. He didn't really feel like mingling, and he definitely didn't feel like sitting in here all night, so he decided to go flying.  
  
Draco was just getting ready to kick off when he saw the pitch was already occupied by Potter. Torn between going back inside to his stuffy dorms and flying with Potter, Draco hesitated just long enough for Potter to notice him. Potter came streaking towards Draco and Draco was suddenly aware of the picture that it must make from a distance. Draco, a drop of ink sprinkled with silver dust, and Potter a drop of blood with an ink blot floating on top. Exact opposites, but with some similarities, and that was what made the rivalry so interesting. Draco kicked off hard, and flew fast to pull alongside Potter with the ease of their years of side by side competition.   
  
"Potter" stated Draco in as close to a friendly greeting as he could manage. "Malfoy" replied Potter in an amused tone. "Come to escape the dungeons? I thought Snape kept you chained up at night." Draco snorted and realized Potter was so damn innocent in some ways it made this almost unfair. "Potter, you keep insisting you are immune to my charms, then asking about me being tied up. I think someone has unresolved feelings." To Draco's surprise, this came out more teasing and friendly than cutting and derisive.   
  
Potter blushed, realizing how his comment had sounded, but made no reply, and the boys flew in a comfortable silence for over an hour, occasionally going into steep dives or elbowing each other harder than was necessary. They were not friends, not really. Draco knew this, but they didn't really hate each other either. They challenged each other in everything, every put down, every match, every class. They laughed at the other being set down by a teacher, and even helped the teacher to put the other down, but if they knew the other could get expelled, they would never tell. They still got into fights, magical and muggle, but they never tried to really hurt each other anymore. Draco wasn't sure what they were. Maybe they were the best of enemies.  



End file.
